Songfics of the Obsessed
by Charm12
Summary: This is a story of a bunch of differant songfics with all the HPP people If you wanna be in a chapter drop me a review RR
1. Could It be

Hey all! This songfic is dedicated to meh buddy Kate(Who goes by katrin in this) because she's so obsessed :P Luv ya katty! Don't forget to RR all!

Also…If anyone has a crush on any fictional Harry Potter Past charrey's drop me a review and maybe I'll write you into a chapter…

Could It Be

**Katrin's POV**

"Hey Remmy," I said cheerfully plopping myself down in a chair next to Remus, "What's up?"

Remus looked up from his book just enough for me to see that his cheeks were a slight red color before he muttered something like, "I'm…umm….going to the-umm-the library…yeah…see you later Katty…" with that he set his book down on the table and hurried out of the room.

**Remus's POV **

God what was wrong with me…Katrin's my friend…she'll never be anything else, just a friend.

I Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something new

Why was I kidding myself? She would never go out with me…maybe Sirius, James even but not me, I'm just the shy one that never talks…damn it, why! "Why…" I muttered out loud raking a hand distractedly through my hair.

"Why what?" A shy voice asked from behind me.

"Katrin!" I gasped my hand flying to hair, frantically smoothing it down

and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me

**Katrin's POV **

Ok fine, so I followed him. I can't help it if I like him; but every time I get close he finds an excuse to run away again.

I smoothed down my annoyingly curly blonde hair, "So…the portrait behind the mirror…some library," I finally managed to say rubbing my hazely(a/n heh I love that word) eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," He gasped obviously startled at my sudden appearance (I would have loved to say but my stunning appearance but I guess I'll just stick to the facts…)

**Remus's POV**

"Don't run away from me like that," She said simply plopping herself down on the loveseat besides me.

could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you

Loveseat…I knew we should have put a couch in here…

"Remus do you like me?" Katrin said suddenly

**Katrin's POV**

could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true  
Its you and its you

Damn why did I ask that…he's obviously going to say-

"Yes," Remus said quietly cutting off my thoughts.

OMG he likes me he likes me yay yay yay I knew it all along, yay! But wait….if he liked me…

"Why do you keep running away from me then?" I demanded my eyes narrowing; "If you like me why will you never stay in the same room as me for more then 5 minutes?"

Its kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought we'd end up here

**Remus's POV**

Wow that's a good point….

**Katrin's POV**

"W-well ummm…" Remus stuttered

Awwww it's so cute when he stutters!

"I guess because….I always thought you were too good for me," he sighed, 'You seemed like someone who would go out with James or Sirius…"

I gave a small smile, "Who would go out with them when I could have you?" (A/N –cough-Silver and Me-cough- and I know this is getting really fluffy but bear with me!)

and every time I need you you've been there for me  
now its clear I've been waiting for you

**Remus's POV**

Yay! She's wants me she want's me she want's me…that doesn't sound right but who cares? She wants me she wants me! Yay!

I smiled and leaned closer to her closing my eyes

**Katrin's POV**

Not only does he like me…he wants to snog…in the middle of a deserted room…YAY!

"Why James I do believe our young friend Remus has finally found a girlfriend," Sirius said grinning.

"Why I do belive you are right my dear friend Sirius," James nodded smiling at the snogging couple.

"Love is so beautiful!" Sirius cried out dramatically collapsing into fake sobs.

"Yeah…makes me want to find Lily…Oh flooooooooooooooooooooooooooower!" James called darting off to find his precious Lily.

"Nooooo James wait…James? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames?" With that Sirius ran after his friend yelling something about a girl named Charm(A?N muhahhaha wait till the next story :))

'cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and its realand its true  
Its just me and you  
could it be that its you

Katrin looked up into Remus's grey/green eyes, "Did you hear something?" She whispered in his ear.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "No…but where were we…."

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and its real/and its true  
Its just me and you  
could it be that its you


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Personally I'm quite proud of this story…ug it's kinda sappy but there you go :) have this as a peace offering Silver! –waves tiny white flag- I miss yoooooou

AS you may have noticed this story is dedicated to Silver! Also special thanks to meh buddy Anya for helping me out of my writers block, luv ya Anya! Anyway hope you like RR!

Behind These Hazel Eyes

A young girl of about 16 sat, curled into a ball, in the large willow tree by the lake. You could see the rain reflecting in her deep hazel eyes, her black hair was dripping silently onto the grass far below her and the white streak in it fluttered slightly in the cool breeze.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong

**Silver's POV**

Most people stay inside when it rains…. I go out; I don't know what it is about the rain maybe I like it because it reminds me of Sirius…wait scratch that everything reminds me of Sirius. In fact I'm even imagining him walking out to this tree -wait a minute…

"HOLY CRAP!"(a/n I never really got that expression is crap holy or something? –sighs- oh well)

Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

"Silver?" a voice asked.

I held my breath scooting away from the voice. "Silver I know you're up here," The voice sighed and a moment later a wet figure emerged onto the branch.

Sirius shook wet hair out of his face and gave a small smile, "You _really_ need to think of a better hiding place."

"Go away Sirius," I sighed resting my head against the thick trunk of the tree, "Just…leave me alone."

Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

**Sirius's POV **

I felt guilt course through my body, I was scared, I had never been in a relationship for more then a month…I had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You don't like me but you won't stop _bothering_ me, what is it with you!" Silver moaned smacking her head against the tree; "Why don't you just go hang out with a girlfriend or something?"

I winced at that.

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside

**Silver's POV **

I blinked furiously but despite my protests a single tear ran down my cheek, leaving a trail of mascara behind it.

But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Sirius looked away while more tears followed down my cheeks until I was silently sobbing, my knees drawn up to my chest and my head buried in them.

Looked up I glared at his silence "Go away," I said fiercely feeling the cold rain mix with my tears, "Go away and don't talk to me!"

**Sirius's POV**

"Would you just shut up and listen to me? I demanded

Oh gods…I just yelled at her…I yelled at her while she was crying…damn damn damn damn….

"What did you just say?" Silver asked slowly, her eyes suddenly narrow and glaring

**Silver's POV **

Did he just yell at me while I was crying? Oooh he better be saying damn damn damn damn…(a/n I know you reuse to swear, except just now when you swore at me but it's in your fic so to bad-cackles- behold me evil author powers!)

**Sirius's POV**

"Umm well…it's like..." I stuttered trying desperately to think of something

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life

"I love you!" I finally blurted out, "But it's weird because I've never felt this was about anyone before…I got scared."

Silver gaped at me, eyes wide and staring, apparently at a loss for words.

**Silver's POV **

Did I mention how hott Sirius looks when drenched, and he loves me, yay! This is even better then eating all those fizzing whizbees with Charm and Katrin and not being able to get down from the ceiling! Yay!

Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
so together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

"I love you too," I finally said with a smile, "A lot."

**End POV **

Sirius grinned pulling Silver into kiss, just as their lips met, the rain stopped and the sun began to rise.

"I love you Siri," Silver murmured smiling at him.

"I love you too Silver…I always will…."

One last tear leaked out from Silvers eye but she brushed it away, "I always will," she sighed.

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


	3. You Found Me

HA my three month writers block has been broken! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Muahahah! Okay enough laughing this chapter is dedicated to Julia Bartlett because….she rocks! Yeah it's with Snape and it scares me to but keep an open mind people! And don't forget to review!

"You don't…."

"I do."

"No!"

"Yes."

'He's a disgrace to our house!"

"He's my disgrace…"

"You are one messed up girl Julia…." Adriane sighed brushing redish brown hair from her face, "One messed up girl…"

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high

"I think he likes me too," I finally said, wincing as I heard my voice sound hopeful, "Maybe if he's interested-"

"Then you can make little hook nosed bouncy haired babys together?" Adriana smirked raising one thin eyebrow.

I rolled my ice blue eyes and tossed my hair back haughtily as I reached for my makeup bag, "Then maybe we can get together…then maybe I won't be so lost anymore…"

"There you are with the whole 'lost' thing again," Adriana sighed grabbing her hair brush off the table, "He's so terrible…you'd be laughed at uncontrollably if you went anywhere with him!"

"I know," I whispered, "But I still love him, I think he can find me…"

I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes

"I'll talk to Avery about it," Adriana sighed, now brushing red eyeshadow over her eyes, "But I'm not promising anything…"

"Please don't," I sighed locating the cool blue shadow I was looking for and brushing it over my eyelids, "I don't want to get my hopes up…"

"With Snape?" Adriana said smirking, 'I'd be surprised if you're hopes weren't already crushed, I mean since he's _so _popular, I mean almost everyone wants to snog him."

"Adriana!"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, tied my bouncy black hair back, and followed Adriana out of the bathroom.

_To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

I looked up at the stone ceiling as a walked, 'I wonder what his favorite ceiling texture is…." I sighed turning a corner towards the Great Hall.

"I wonder if you got dropped on your head when you were little-ooh look speak of the devil…it's him!"

"Oh my God! Where? W-OUCH!" I collided with something large and black.

"Oooph- watch where your going!" Severus Snape stood up sneering and brushing dust off his shabby black robes, his greasy hair swung around hiding all his face with the exception of his very prominent nose.

"Umm…I'm gonna go….meet someone…somewhere that isn't here-bye!" Adrianna said quickly taking several steps back before breaking into a run and disappearing through a tapestry.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?_

"Ummm…h-hi," I stammered as he raised an eyebrow at me, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He looked at me strangely almost as if he couldn't believe what I was saying, " Erm…yeah…I guess…"

"It was my fault," I said quickly, "I should have been watching where I was going…."

He shrugged, "I guess…I'm just-" he broke off a faint flush showing up on his pale skin.

"What?' I asked smiling flirtatiously as I stepped towards him.

Snape paused, "Nothing that concerns-"

The bell echoed across the hall cutting across Severus's cold voice.

_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

"We have the same first class, right?" I asked suddenly feeling a bit of recklessness pull over me.

"Erm…yes I suppose we do but-"

"Will you walk me there?"

Severus looked rather taken back for a moment but recovered quickly. "Sure…I suppose…though you _should_ be able to find you're way on your own but I-well-fine….lets just go we're going to be late."

I beamed at him and hurried to catch up with him, 'Sooo…." I said attempting to create an intelligent conversation that I could look back on and not be embarrassed. "So..um…n-nice weather were having…" I winced. _Damn…the weather…I'm talking about the weather. _

Severus did not turn his head but made a rather muffled choking noise into his hand.

I gave a sly smile, "Is that _supposed_ to be a laugh? It kinda sounds like you're strangling a guinea pig."

Severus turned his head slowly to look at me, in fact he was paying so much attention to my teasing that he apparently didn't notice the pillar in front of him until-

"OUCH! DAMN IT!"

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out_

"I like you!"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked looked incredulously at me, blood dripping steadily from his nose.

I cupped both hands over my mouth

_All that has faded me within_

"What did you say?" he asked again taking a few steps towards me as one of the portraits behind me wolf whistled.

"I….umm…it's just…" I let my sentence drift off into nothingness.

"That doesn't explain what you just said…." Severus said, with what might be the fisr genuine smile I had ever seen, graze his features.

_You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

"Okay fine. I like you. I'm a teeny bit obsessive if the truth absolutely must be told. I think you're eyes look like the sky at nighttime and I'm absolutely in love with you're nose. I dream about you at least twice a week and there are numerous doodles of us together on every single notebook that I own, I really don't know why I didn't tell you I guess I was kind of embarrassed, not embarrassed to _be_ with you, of course, just embarrassed at what you might say or do or whatever but I still really-"

I was caught up from my breathless rant as his lips found mine.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave_

It was exactly as I had imagined it would be. A little harsh but still full of the passion I had hoped.

"I love you too." Severus murmured his eyes half closed as if he would have never believed this could happen to him.

"I'm so glad you found me." I said as he enclosed me within his arms in a warm embrace.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

And that's how they found us- everyone that is. Locked in powerful embrace; just steps outside the Potion's corridor. I smiled slightly. This was exactly how I wanted to be found.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_


End file.
